


Despondent, Loathing, Dread, But Love

by actualterezimemequeen



Category: Undefell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, B OI, Cherryberry - Freeform, Cherryberry is my life, Crying, Later Smut, Let it burn, Lots of Angst, M/M, READER IS FELL, Slow Burn, abuse mention, abusive brother, burn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualterezimemequeen/pseuds/actualterezimemequeen
Summary: Your name is Fell and your from Underfell. Your brother's name is Edge but you usually call him Boss. Your brother would be a cool one if he didn't abuse you so much. But then again you are an asshole. So there you were teleporting away to a different universe. This one was a lot nicer and calmer. You met someone with the same name as you, but he asked you to call him Blueberry. You like him... You /love/ him. But how can you live anyone since you hate everything including yourself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My phone is acting up and i had to repost this 3 times to get it right  
> But here  
> Cherryberry

You had escaped from his home, running into the wooded forest. God, you hated your brother sometimes, especially when he beat the actual living shit out of him, leaving you barely fucking alive. You slumped over a tree holding your eye where a new wound was, you thought that it would definitely leave a nasty scar. A new one to add along with the hundreds of others that your brother left you. You scoffed at yourself lightly, staring at the blood dripping into the cold white snow, it almost looked beautiful how the colors contrasted against each other. You were lost in your thoughts before you heard stomping behind you and faint yelling of your name name. You shot back around towards the yealling and saw your tall brother heading to where you were. Shit, you thought, before stumbling a bit more away, holding your ribs tightly. You didn't even remember what you did this time to piss Edge off but you knew that if you went back.. welllll... You knew you wouldn't be in any condition to walk or talk or do basically anything. You panted softly losing a lot of your energy from the amount of pain that you were in. You decided now was the best time to use the rest of your energy to teleport somewhere, anywhere but here; before your brother got to you. You focused your energy trying to think of where to go but you had no idea, you panicked a bit as the stomping got closer to you and then you were gone, leaving Edge there standing where his brother was, pondering where the actual fuck would he go now.

You teleported to a whole different universe, one that was similar to yours but obviously not the same. You collapsed to the ground, trying to catch your breath as you were in front of a familiar but different sentry station. You looked up for a moment staring puzzingly at two fuzzy figures. One was tall and clad with orange and the other was short and dressed in a bright blue. The shorter gasped suddenly as you appeared in front of them before stepping forward.

"H-hey!! Are you ok! You look hurt!" The voice spoke up and you flinched and you instinctively backed up and put your hands up in defense.

"Stop right there! Don't fucking touch me!" You yelled out backing up a little more until the taller one stood up and walked towards you. Your vision slowly started to fail you as you were drifting into unconsciousness.

"we're not gonna hurt ya, bud..." Was all that you heard until you passed out on the ground.

Today was going to be an adventure..


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up groggily from passing out wherever you had been. You sat there for a moment listening to the two strangers talk back and forth to each other.

"He's hurt real bad, papy.. what do we do..? What if he dies??" The voice asked a little sad and guilty, you'd be lying if you said the voice didn't sound cute.. You wondered for a moment if the person the voice belongs to is as cute as they sound.

"I'm sure he won't die, Blue.. but I do wonder how he got like that in the first place or how he got here, more importantly." The other voice sounded a bit deep and lazy, tired, and really not wanting to be there. They sounded like you a little bit. But a bit higher pitched than the low baritone voice you had. You pondered for a moment how you actually got there until you slowly realized you couldn't see through one of your eyes. Specifically the eye that got hurt. You shot up and feeling at the eye that you couldn't see through at the moment and felt bandages over the wound. You curiously looked at the other wounds and they also had bandages over them. You looked around at your surroundings before focusing on the two figures you saw before. The shorter one hopped off his seat and quickly rushed towards you.

"Oh!! Finally you're awake!! H-how are you feeling? Are you okay? What happened to you? Wha-" He stopped as the taller shushed him. You took a moment in staring at the smaller of the two. He was a skeleton.. I mean you're a skeleton but the only skeletons there are.. it's only you and your brother. And this certain skeleton looked a lot like you.. although.. Much.. much cuter. His cheekbones were dusted lightly with blue and his eyes shown brightly, big blue eyes with stars at the center of them. He wore a grey t-shirt and blue shorts with a blue.. sort of scarf tied around his neck. You looked him up and down before your attention shot to the taller one. He wore an orange hoodie along with baggy cargo shorts. He sort of looked like your brother.. but if your brother wore baggy clothes and was tired 24/7. You also noticed that he was smoking a cigarette. Wait.. Skeletons don't have lungs so how the fuck does that work?? Well.. actually nevermind about that since you don't have a stomach and you still eat like a fucking pig.

"He's probably really confused, Blue. Give him some space." The taller put his hand on the shorters shoulder as he backed off. You sighed deeply before backing up into the area you sat on, which you just recently discovered was a couch. W o w. You took a few minutes to just scan the area before you spoke up.

"Where the fuck am I?" You asked lowly, and a bit quietly. If you were in your universe then you might possibly get killed... BUT THEN AGAIN WHO WOULD TAKE IN THE BROTHER OF THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD?? You'd get killed instantly.

"Who are you..? And how do I get back home?" You thought about home for a little and you frowned. You didn't want to go home truthfully. You'd probably get beaten to death for running away.

"We were wondering the same thing.." The taller one spoke up until he was interrupted by the excited shorter one.

"My name's THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!!! But everyone calls me Blueberry or Blue.. And you're in Underswap! It's nice to meet you and you are.." He held out his hand for you to shake amd you hesitantly shook his hand.

"Heh.." You laughed nervously as you started to sweat a bit. 

"Sans.. that's funny.." You let go of his hand and shot them a glare.

"My name's also Sans.. But Everyone calls me Fell.. But Boss calls me pet..." You scratched the back of your head, trying to figure out what was going on.

"How can there be two Sans'?" You pondered a bit before the taller grabbed Blue and put him behind him, protectively. 

"Fell.. huh..? From Underfell?" He seemed to already know your universe which seemed a bit fishy. You nodded a bit before looking at him dead in the eyes. He suddenly looked so serious.

"Get out of our universe." He said sternly before Blue protested immediately.

"NO! HE'S HURT YOU CAN'T JUST SEND HIM BACK IN THIS CONDITION!!" Blue yelled, pulling desperately at his orange hoodie, trying to get him to stop.

"Blue, I don't care he's from Underfell.. that universe it's... it's.." He paused and you finished his sentence.

"Shitty..? Full of hate?? Yeah tell me all about my own fucking universe.. I know.." You rubbed slightly at the scar over your eye.

"In my world it's kill or be killed..  **literally**.. and.. I hate it.." You emphasized a bit, trying to make your point. 

"If you want me to go then I'll be glad to go back to my abusive, alcoholic and shitty brother. Just tell me when." Blue frowned and made a few more whines until the taller let go of him so Blue could bounce onto the couch happily.

"The name's Stretch.. Don't call me Papyrus." He added before he let out a drag of smoke.

"Or Papy!! That's my thing!!" Blue bounced a bit more excitedly, looking at the wounds and stopping. 

"Your brother did this to you...?"

"None of your fucking business." You shot back a bit angrily.

"But I wanna know y-" You interrupted him again.

"I don't want you to know me. I like to keep to myself.. let's fucking keep it that way.. I don't want to be friends or do anything.." Blue sniffled a bit and you glared at him.

"First thing to know.. I'm an asshole along with everyone else in my universe.." You sighed deeply.

"No exceptions." You paused more until you saw Blue crying. You stuttered a bit trying to make him feel better.

"Okay okay!! Fine.. maybe I have room for one friend." Blue then shot up excitedly jumping up and down.

"Great!! Then I can make tacos for you and take care of you, get to know you! It'll be great!!!" He said joyfully, and you pinched your index and thumb to the bridge of your nose.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
